Comentarios incómodos
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: A veces el comentario más burlón podría ser el que desencadene todo, ¿o no? ¡Ah, Castiel, nunca aprenderás! ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoiler del capítulo 21. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Clasificado K para todos :3


_Y bueno, debería estar estudiando par un examen importante, pero vamos, hoy salió el capítulo 21 en español. Ya lo había jugado en francés, pero en esa cuenta Nathaniel me ama -.- y aunque también tengo 100 con Lysandro, mis diálogos van más hacia él._

_Pero, como en mi cuenta española tengo mejor afinidad con el peliplata, el diálogo que tuve con Castiel y Rosa fue diferente :D ¡Y me encantó!_

_Además, me dio risa como tradujeron el "tu te tapes son frère". Solo lo pusieron como "duermes con su hermano" cuando si mal no recuerdo es como… andarse revolcando con alguien, ya que "se taper quelqu'un" es una expresión un poco vulgar (oh sí, mis consejitos de francés, cortesía de mi maestro de francés LOL)_

_Como sea, ya escribí mucho aquí. Eh, como habrán leído, esto tiene que ver con el capítulo 21, por lo que si no lo han jugado, les recomiendo que no lo lean. Que solo me basaré en ese pequeño diálogo y en el que tienes con los padres de Lys (aunque no he terminado en español, medio recuerdo en francés lo que decían… y pondré los diálogos a como los recuerdo)._

_Aww, ¡los padres de Lysandro son tan tiernos! Desde que los vi me parecieron lindos. No sé… ya debrayo. Continúen su lectura ._._

_Amour sucré no me pertenece, es propiedad de Beemov y ChinoMiko, a quien espero conocer algún día *se va esperanzada*_

* * *

La peliverde vio a Rosalya y a Castiel a lo lejos y corrió a ver qué discutían.

—No, yo tampoco los conozco—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Pero si eres su mejor amigo—replicó la chica peliplata molesta.

—Tú duermes con su hermano, es peor.

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!—gritó Rosa furiosa

—¿Hablan de los padres de Lysandro?

—Sí

—Yo tampoco los conozco…—dijo la chica peliverde pensativamente.

—¿Ves? ¿Y por qué a ella no le reclamas?

—Ella no es su mejor amiga—dijo Rosalya como si fuera obvio.

—No, es su novia—agregó el guitarrista con una sonrisa maliciosa

—¿Qué?—exclamó la peliverde sonrojada.

—Ustedes son igual de reprimidos. Si dijera que "son amigos íntimos", ¿se te bajarían los colores de la cara?

—Eh…

Los dos chicos continuaron su búsqueda dejando a la pobre chica sola, mientras sentía que su cara iba a arder en llamas. ¿Era tan obvio que le gustaba Lysandro? Y por lo que había dicho Castiel, parecía que al victoriano le gustaba ella… ¿pero sería posible?

Ella suspiró y continuó su búsqueda. Quería conocer a todos los padres de sus amigos, y así mismo, encontrar a los padres de Lys. Recorrió toda la escuela hasta que vio a Nathaniel hablando con dos viejecillos.

—Disculpe, yo no soy Castiel—se disculpó el rubio delegado, parecía estar comenzando a desesperarse

—Pero deberías venir a casa un día y tocarnos algo—dijo el señor.

—Yo no soy el amigo de su hijo—explicó Nathaniel tratando de hacerse entender.

—¿Pero por qué si mi hijo es un buen muchacho?—preguntó el padre de Lys.

—No me refería a eso… ¡Eh! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o me vas a ayudar?—preguntó el chico al divisar a su amiga.

—¡Ya voy!—respondió ella sonriendo.

—¡Tú debes ser Rosalya!—dijo el señor sonriendo, Nath le hizo una seña a la peliverde de que se tenía que retirar y ella solo asintió.

—No, yo no soy Rosalya, señor.

—No, querido, Leigh nos mostró una foto de ella—agregó la señora sonriendo.

—Eh, ¿puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a Lysandro?—preguntó la joven amablemente.

—Gracias, lo encontraremos nosotros.

Dicho esto, los dos señores siguieron su camino, mientras ella los miraba marcharse. Sonrió y pensó que eran unas personas agradables. Se preguntó cómo serían con su amigo y como tratarían a Rosa (en el momento en que se conocieran). De repente, recordó que estaba dando vueltas para conocer a todos los padres y caminó por el pasillo, solo para encontrarse con sus progenitores.

El plan de sus padres era diferente al de ella: buscar al señor Farrés y hablar de su desempeño escolar. Ella era buena alumna, pero prefería que lo que hacía en la escuela (como andar deambulando por los pasillos persiguiendo a Kiki o desenmascarando a Debrah) se quedara bien guardado en la memoria de sus docentes.

Y mientras buscaban al educador, encontraron nuevamente a los padres de Lysandro. Todo iba perfecto hasta que la madre del bicolor soltó como bomba la frase "¿no es la chica que te gusta?". Por la cara del chico pasaron todas las tonalidades de rojo, quedándose un leve sonrojo en su rostro. La madre de la chica le guiñó un ojo a su criatura, quién apartó al victoriano para conversar un momento.

—¿Y bueno?—preguntó Lysandro sin perder el carmín de sus mejillas.

—Tus padres me parecen graciosos—dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a sus padres.

—¿Perdón?—dijo el chico confundido.

—Sí—agregó ella mirando fijamente al peliplata—, desde que los vi, me sentí bien y de buen humor. Son agradables.

—Es una interesante manera de verlo—puntualizó el chico sonriendo cálidamente—. Tengo que irme, nos veremos en el escenario.

—¡Claro!

El chico se fue, dejándola con sus padres. Había sido una de las cosas más lindas que le habían sucedido en un buen tiempo. Sintió que las manos le sudaban, aunque no sabía si era por la obra o si era por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Suspiró y se dirigió al gimnasio, dejando a sus padres en el salón B.

La obra se llevó a cabo con un par de percances, pero parecía que a todos les había gustado. La búsqueda del tesoro también se había llevado a cabo como la planearon y el día terminó. Todos regresaron a casa, pero ella sabía que su madre esperaba el momento preciso para hablar de todos los chicos que había conocido.

—Toc, toc—dijo su madre abriendo levemente la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú sabes lo que sucede, hija. Ahora dime, de todos los guapos chicos que conocimos el día de hoy, ¿cuál es mi futuro yerno?—preguntó la mujer sonriendo emocionada sentándose en la cama.

—¡Mamá!

—Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso una madre no se puede emocionar?—por un momento fingió que lloraba.

—De acuerdo—dijo la joven mientras suspiraba derrotada—… pero no le digas a papá, ¿de acuerdo? Porque seguramente querrá ir a matarlo.

—Nada de eso. Sobre mi frío y putrefacto cadáver—agregó su madre solemnemente.

—Euh, mamá—dijo la peliverde haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Su madre sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Es… Lysandro.

—¿El chico de ojos de colores?—preguntó su mamá pensativamente.

—Sí…

—Se ve un buen muchacho… y por lo que dijo su madre, creo que le gustas… y mucho—la señora comenzó a picarle el costado, haciendo que su hija comenzara a reír.

—¡Ya! ¡Esto es serio!

—Uy, disculpe señorita "mis-romances-son-cosas-serias".

—No es un romance… solo me gusta y ya—agregó la chica bajando la mirada.

—Cariño, tranquila. Es natural que pases por esa etapa. Deberías ir y expresarle lo que sientes. De verdad me parece que le gustas. Y además, si un día se casan… mis nietos serían hermosos—remató con una expresión soñadora.

—No… yo soy una chica y no debería ir por ahí diciéndole lo mucho que me gusta. No creo que sea su estilo. ¡Capaz y lo alejo! Si le gusto—hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada sonrojándose—, ejem, si le gusto, esperaré a que él me lo diga.

—Entonces moriré sin nietos. Pero es tu decisión, mi querida hija—su madre se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta—hora de descansar. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, mami. Que duermas bien—agregó ella sonriendo. Luego miró su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 8 de la noche— ¡hey! ¡Es muy temprano aún!

—¡Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda!—gritó la mujer desde afuera.

A la mañana siguiente (y siguiendo el consejo de su madre), nuestra protagonista se levantó temprano, se arregló y se dispuso a irse a la escuela. Sabía que todo el mundo hablaría de lo que sucedió en la obra. Pero para su fortuna, no había ninguna Debrah a la cual desenmascarar como después del concierto. Sonrió mientras se estiraba, se puso los audífonos y caminó alegremente.

—Buenos días—dijo Lysandro a la entrada de la escuela. Ella sonrió y se quitó los audífonos.

—Buenos días, Lys. ¿Preparado para un nuevo día?

—Supongo—el chico respondió un poco pensativo—… con respecto a lo de ayer…

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó ella nerviosamente.

—Rosa me dijo que cuando estaban buscando a mis padres… Castiel dijo algo…—ahora el que hablaba nerviosamente era él.

—¿Que ella se acuesta con tu hermano?—dijo ella sabiendo que no se refería a eso, pero tratando de desviar la atención del punto principal. No quería que él fuera a romper su corazón.

—Castiel es tan impertinente en ocasiones—se lamentó el victoriano—. No, de hecho. Me refería a… a…

—Buenos días, tortolitos—dijo Castiel burlonamente. La peliverde lo miró asesinamente.

—Si no fuera porque soy una dama… te daría una paliza bien merecida, Cassy.

—¡No me llames así, tablita, que poco me importará que seas la novia de mi amigo!—dijo Castiel molesto. Lysandro lo miró ahora asesinamente— ¿Qué? ¿acaso no dijiste que…—el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento— ¿no le has dicho aún?

—No, gracias por arruinar el momento, amigo mío—dijo Lysandro tan fríamente que pudo bien haber congelado la mitad de Francia—. Y, ¿dijiste que le ibas a hacer qué a esta dama?

—Nada, Lys, nada—dijo Castiel sabiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso—. Pero debes notar que ella comenzó…

—Eso lo vi muy bien. Sé que a veces es un poco tosca, pero no deberías faltarle al respeto—la chica estaba emocionada y al mismo tiempo deseaba restregárselo en la cara a su pelirrojo amigo.

—De acuerdo. Disculpa, pequeña y linda tablita—agregó Castiel con un tono burlón al final.

—Disculpa aceptada, Cassy—dijo ella sonriendo triunfante. El pelirrojo bufó y se fue. Lysandro alzó una ceja y ella se sonrojó—. Disculpa. A veces me saca de mis casillas.

—A mí también—dijo Lysandro un poco derrotado—. Pero es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? A veces uno se lleva de más…

—Bueno… tengo que…

—Espera—el chico la tomó del brazo. Ella lo miró fijamente sintiendo que los colores se le venían al rostro—. Con respecto a lo que dijo Castiel, ¿qué piensas?

—Que un día crecerá… este… ¿no hablas de eso, verdad?—dijo ella nerviosamente—¡Disculpa, soy una tonta!—Lysandro sonrió—. La verdad… me haría muy feliz. Tú me gustas mucho.

—Y tú a mí… y por lo visto, a mis padres les pareciste una chica adorable—ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—dijo ella apretando al chico—, a mi mamá le caíste bien… pero mi papá querrá tu cabeza en la pared de su estudio—el chico rio.

—Si tuviera una hija tan especial como tú, también haría lo mismo—agregó con un tono un poco soñador—. Pero después iré a hablar con él. Ya verás que no pasará nada… y si no, podrás verme todos los días colgado en una pared de tu casa—el timbre que anunciaba la primera clase sonó.

—Bien, tengo que irme. ¿Nos veremos para almorzar, _mon chou_?—dijo ella soltando al chico

—Por supuesto—finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón con el refrán. O por lo menos tendría algo que contarle.

Caminó a su salón y vio a Rosalya, quien levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, aunque sabía que estaba reservando sus energías para más tarde.

* * *

_Y ya. Espero les haya gustado. Me quedó bastante largo. Y cansado al principio. _

_No me gustan los tomatazos, pero recibo críticas constructivas. Gracias por leer._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
